1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to parsing of electronic media and, more particularly, to the deconstructing of an electronic media stream into human recognizable portions.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing techniques for parsing audio streams are either frequency-based or word-based. Frequency-based techniques interpret an audio stream based on a series of concurrent wave forms representing vibration frequencies that produce sound. This wave from analysis can be considered longitudinal in the sense that each second of audio will have multiple frequencies. Word-based techniques interpret an audio stream like spoken word commands in which an attempt is made to automatically distinguish lyrics as streams of text.
Neither technique is sufficient to adequately distinguish an electronic media stream into human recognizable portions.